Sweet Memories
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Lagi-lagi senyum tulus yang ia perlihatkan. Hanya pada dirinya dan keluarganya saja Sasuke bisa hangat seperti ini. Membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman dengannya. Termasuk dirinya. Kenangan ini tak kan ia lupakan. Takkan pernah. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**SWEET MEMORIES**

 **.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Fanfic ini untuk para pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

 **.**

Keadaan kelas tersebut tampak ramai dengan beberapa murid perempuan yang sedang menggosip di pojok belakang, beberapa murid laki-laki sedang bermain kartu dan beberapa murid lagi sedang membaca buku. Dan, yeah, hal itu tak dapat membuat _mood_ gadis yang akrab disapa Sakura ini membaik. Nyatanya, yang ia lakukan hanya menghirup napas panjang lalu membuangnya. Terus berulang-ulang hingga gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya tanpak risih dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

"Kalau kau masih takut dengan pembagian kelas nanti, itu tak lucu, Jidat!" gerutunya. Sakura menatap kesal kearah teman sebangkunya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabatnya. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.

"Diam kau! Bagaimana bisa kau santai begitu kalau ternyata nanti kau dapat di kelas C? Kelas terendah?" tanyanya kesal. Ino mengibaskan tangan kirinya santai. Ia tersenyum tipis. Membuat sang sahabat bertambah kesal melihat tingkahnya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa jika nanti mendapatkan kelas tersebut. Lagipula kau tahu, aku dan kau berbeda. Sudah beberapa kali mengikuti test pembagian kelas, aku tetap saja dapat kelas C sedangkan kau? Selalu mendapat kelas A. Yah, walaupun dalam keadaan kau belum sama sekali belajar." jawabnya malas.

Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis berambut pirang yang kini berada di depannya. Ah, benar juga dia. Sudah beberapa kali mengikuti pembagian kelas yang diadakan sekolahnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini, ia selalu mendapat kelas unggulan. Kelas A. Dan sahabat pirangnya selalu mendapat kelas C.

"Ayolah, jidat. Jika kau terus memikirkan kelas mana yang akan kau dapatkan nanti, itu tak kan selesai. Lagipula, ini adalah pembagian kelas terakhir sampai Ujian Nasional nanti berlangsung. Nikmati saja." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sahabat di depannya. Percuma ia gelisah, toh mungkin yang ia dapatkan tidak akan seburuk perkiraannya. Walaupun saat test seminggu yang lalu ia belum sama sekali belajar karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas deadline yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei untuknya. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ino menyeruput jus alpukat kesukaannya sambil sesekali memakan stik kentang yang dipesannya bersama gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Jari lentiknya mengaduk acak jus alpukat tersebut dan kembali menyereputnya. Keheningan kembali melanda diantara dua sahabat berbeda warna rambut ini.

"Ino, lihatlah! Itu bukannya Sasuke? Ia berasal dari kelas 12 Ipa 2? Mantan kekasihmu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Mengikuti arah pandang sang sahabat, ia mendapati mantan kekasih—sedang berjalan yang diikuti dua lelaki di sampingnya. Dan yah, lihat saja. Banyak para gadis yang berteriak heboh jika pangeran sekolah tersebut berjalan melewati mereka. "Hmm," jawabnya malas.

Sakura mengartikan gumaman itu sebagai iya. Dan kenapa pula tampaknya Ino malas jika sudah berhubungan dengan—orang terpopuler—di sekolah ini?

"Kau kenapa, pig?" tanyanya. Ino menghentikan kegiatannya yang semula memakan stik kentang dan menatap langsung ke _emerald_ yang menampakkan rasa penasaran terdalam. "Bukankah pernah ku ceritakan siapa Sasuke itu?" Sakura menggeleng cepat sebagai jawabannya. "Ah, dia memang mantan kekasihku. Tetapi dulu. Sudah lama. Aku berpacaran dengannya sewaktu kelas XI semester akhir. Hanya 3 bulan. Karena dulu aku begitu menggilainya hingga dengan berani menyatakan cinta langsung di hadapannya. Ah, aku sangat malu jika mengingatnya," lirihnya.

"Dan setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya aku sadar kalau Sasuke hanya mempermainkanku. Maka dari itu, aku segera memutuskan hubungan kami sebelum ia yang memutuskannya." lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Apakah kau merasa bersalah, pig?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tak pernah menyesal memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Lelaki seperti itu akan terus begitu sampai ia menemukan orang yang pantas untuknya," tuturnya. Dan kini Sakura mengerti.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Permisi!" Sakura menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika sabahat pirangnya berteriak kencang sambil menarik kasar tangannya demi melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas yang tertempel apik di mading sekolahnya. Great! Ino memang paling pandai menganggu acara makan siangnya. Baru saja ia memesan nasi goreng kesukaannya, sahabat pirangnya dengan heboh memanggilnya dan langsung menarik tangannya kearah lorong sekolah.

Para murid bergeser cepat mendengar teriakan kencang dari Nona Yamanaka tersebut. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum malu melihat tingkah menyebalkan sang sahabat.

"Lihat, jidat! Aku masuk kelas B! Wohoooooo!" teriaknya senang. Sakura segera mencari daftar kelas yang didalamnya tertera namanya.

"Aku dapat kelas A, pig!" jawabnya senang. Ah, lihatlah dua sahabat berbeda karakter ini saling melemparkan senyum bahagia karena masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan kelas yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya begitu.

"Permisi." Suara datar nan khas itu langsung membuat keduanya terdiam dan menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tampak kaget melihat kehadiran sang Uchiha di depannya, berbeda lagi dengan sahabat pirangnya yang tampak biasa saja seolah tak peduli dan langsung menyingkir cepat, memberi akses jalan bagi pangeran sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman tersebut.

5 menit berlalu dan tampak dua orang lainnya—yang sesama popular—segera menyusul pemuda berambut raven tersebut untuk melihat namanya. "Waw, aku masuk kelas B." ujar pria berambut kuning jabrik tersebut yang disambut senyuman tipis dari pemuda berwajah pucat di sampingnya. "Kau masuk kelas B juga, Sai?" dan pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu mengangguk cepat membuat pemuda berambut raven di depannya mendengus pelan.

"Kau masuk kelas mana, Teme?" pemuda berambut raven tersebut segera menoleh, "A." jawabnya singkat dan segera melengos pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di belakang. "Dia memang pantas masuk kelas A, lihat saja, walaupun malas kita tak boleh meremehkan kemampuan otaknya. Ya walaupun beberapa belakangan kemarin ia selalu mendapat kelas B," tutur pemuda berambut klimis tersebut yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh sahabat berambut kuning di sampingnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa aku sekelas dengan Sasuke itu, pig?" gerutunya pelan. Ino hanya membalas curhatan kesal sahabatnya dengan dengusan geli. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu gadis berambut merah muda lalu tersenyum tipis. "Takdirmu."

"Lagipula banyak juga di kelas A yang tampan menurutku, jidat. Kau tak usah khawatir. Yah, memang hanya pangeran Uchiha itu saja yang menang dalam segalanya," papar Ino. Sakura memutar mata bosan. Membahas teman kelas barunya nanti memang membuat _mood_ nya semakin buruk saja. "Ah, terserah," dengusnya malas.

"Atau bisa saja nanti kau yang berpacaran dengannya?" selidik Ino tiba-tiba yang membuatnya berjengit kaget dan hampir menyemburkan jus jambu yang diminumnya ke wajah sahabatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengannya," tukasnya tajam.

"Coba saja kau berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Siapa tahu kau bisa membuang jauh-jauh _imej_ datar nan playboy milik Uchiha itu," jawabnya cepat. Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Enak saja, ia tak pernah berpikir untuk mendekati pangeran sekolah tersebut. Membuang-buang waktu saja, menurutnya.

"Dan mungkin juga, masa-masa SMA-mu akan menjadi kisah manis nantinya. Kenangan yang tak akan kau lupakan." ujar Ino dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan sahabat pirang di sampingnya. "Tak ada kenangan manis jika kau diputuskan hubungannya oleh seseorang, pig,"

Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Hmm, dengan pemuda Akasuna itu ternyata. Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia. Tak penting untuk diingat lagi."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu malas untuk membahas kisah cinta—yang menurutnya—berakhir tragis. Memutuskan hubungan seenaknya, tanpa alasan pula. Tch, rasanya ia ingin sekali menampar wajah imut milik pemuda Akasuna itu.

"Kau bisa memulai kenangan manis itu dengan membuka hati untuk orang lain, jidat," lirihnya pelan. Dan Sakura melihat sahabat pirangnya tersenyum manis kearahnya. Ah, benar juga. Ia harus bisa mencoba membuka pintu hatinya untuk orang lain.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30 itu artinya jam bel masuk akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi. Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kelas barunya di lantai atas. Tangan mungilnya memeluk tiga buku catatan yang ia simpan di loker miliknya.

Membuka pintu kelas barunya. Mata hijaunya segera menelusuri bangku kosong yang akan ia duduki nanti—untuk seterusnya. Dan helaan napas lagi-lagi meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Hanya ada satu bangku kosong—untuknya mungkin—di sebelah sang pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku duduk disini, ya?" Sakura mendengus kesal melihat tak ada jawaban dari pemuda—yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya nanti—dan seterusnya. Merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya sedari tadi, pemuda berambut raven itu menengok dan menatap lekat-lekat gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. "Hn." jawabnya. Dan Sakura artikan itu sebagai persetujuan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei sedang dimulai. Sebagian sudah menyiapkan buku untuk mencatat dan sebagian lagi bersiap untuk tidur. Pelajaran yang membosankan—menurut beberapa murid tersebut.

Sakura membuka buku catatan yang ia bawa. _Emerald_ nya menatap serius kearah sang guru. Sesekali, tangan mungilnya mencatat apa yang guru itu terangkan. Tanpa peduli pemuda disampingnya yang sesekali meliriknya.

"Mengapa murid-murid perempuan disini tak ingin duduk denganmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke segera menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya.. "Tak tahu." jawabnya datar. Alis satu milik gadis itu terangkat. Bingung. Heh, benar-benar pemuda aneh, pikirnya.

"Mengapa kau duduk disini?" Sakura menoleh cepat kearah pemuda berambut raven disampingnya yang sedang menulis catatan yang dicatat sang guru di papan tulis dengan santainya. Tanpa memperdulikan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut yang sedang menatap dirinya. "Aku tak dapat tempat duduk lagi," jawabnya kesal.

"Kalau kau tak suka duduk bersamaku, aku akan pindah," lanjutnya. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya ini. Heh, padahal dia hanya menanyakan alasan mengapa ia mau duduk dengannya dan mengapa gadis berambut merah muda ini kesal menjawabnnya?

"Hn. Aku tak bilang seperti itu, kan? Tapi silahkan jika kau ingin pindah tempat duduk." jawabnya santai. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—menulis. Berusaha mengabaikan pemuda berambut raven yang sedang tersenyum tipis di belakangnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Sakura merasa kalau pemuda itu mulai ramah padanya. Yah, walaupun masih saja tetap menyebalkan. Setidaknya ada kemajuan. Begitu pikirnya.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Hari ini hari melelahkan menurutnya. Jam pelajaran ditambah dan beberapa guru pun diganti agar murid-murid makin serius dalam belajar. Mengingat tinggal beberapa minggu lagi Ujian Nasional akan dimulai.

"Kau mantan kekasih dari sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Benar?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hn."

"Dan kau mempermainkannya. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap wajah manis itu lekat-lekat. "Tidak. Aku tidak mempermainkannya," jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mendengus malas mendengar pertanyaan—yang menurutnya—gadis itu tak akan berhenti kalau belum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. "Waktu itu aku sedang tak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan perempuan. Tiba-tiba ia datang dan menyatakan cinta padaku. Lalu aku menerimanya." paparnya datar.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban—yang sedikit memuaskan—dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Dia memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Apa kau tak sakit hati?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia tanyakan lagi pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Tapi kau terkenal sering berganti pacar disini. Kau playboy, Sasuke." Sakura menatap kesal kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menyeringai tipis kearahnya.

"Aku hanya menerima pernyataan cinta mereka. Lalu, memutuskan hubungan." ujarnya santai. Sakura menautkan alis bingung. Dari sekian banyak perempuan yang menjadi kekasihnya, tak ada yang pantas kah, menurutnya?

"Tak ada yang cocok untukmu?" Sasuke menggeleng lagi sebagai jawaban. "Hn."

Dan obrolan itu terus berlanjut hingga bel pelajaran selesai berbunyi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sasuke menatap lekat kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang serius menulis dan sesekali jidat lebarnya mengernyit bingung. Gadis itu sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Orochimaru-sensei dan tak tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya sedang menatap kearahnya.

Hampir tiga minggu duduk bersama, Sasuke tahu ada yang berbeda darinya. Harinya lebih berwarna ketika gadis itu datang dengan raut wajah kesal dan sesekali tersenyum kearahnya. Tema obrolan mereka yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Tanpa disadari, senyuman tipis tergambar di wajah tampannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Detik-detik Ujian Nasional akan dimulai. Sakura berjalan menemui teman sebangkunya di depan kelasnya. Senyum cantik terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Semoga berhasil! Kita harus lulus bersama," ucapnya tulus. Mau tak mau Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis hingga gadis di hadapannya tak dapat melihat senyumannya. "Hn."

Sakura segera masuk kedalam kelasnya. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven yang masih berdiri tegap di pintu kelasnya. Menatap lekat-lekat kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan pergi.

Dan Sasuke kini tahu, kalau ada perasaan yang tak dapat didefinisikan untuk gadis itu. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari hari telah berlalu. Saatnya pengumuman Ujian Nasional. Sakura meremas kuat pergelangan tangan sahabat pirangnya yang juga ikut meremas tangannya kuat. Hari ini adalah pengumuman Ujian Nasional. Banyak dari mereka yang berdoa agar dapat lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Dan surat berisi keterangan lulus atau tidak segera dibagikan satu-persatu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia gugup. Pikirannya tak karuan dengan hasil ujiannya.

Hingga namanya dipanggil dan segera ia membuka amplop tersebut. Air mata kebahagiaan segera meluncur bebas dari mata hijaunya. Ia lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan kebahagiaan itu segera disambut dengan pelukan sang sahabat yang juga lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ino melambaikan tangan pergi ketika ada pembicaraan penting antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di gerbang sekolah. Ia memilih pergi dan membiarkan waktu berdua bagi sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya. Ah, senangnya jika benar diantara keduanya menjalin hubungan. Ia sangat menyetujuinya.

Sakura menatap pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya yang juga menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hahahahaha, tak ku sangka,pig. Akhirnya pria pucat itu menjadi kekasihmu." Sakura tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama sahabat tercintanya ini. Perutnya terasa sakit karena cerita lucu sang sahabat yang menceritakan pengalaman cintanya—yang konyol menurutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda datarmu itu, Sakura? Bukankah kalian sudah bertunangan?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Sudah 3 tahun lalu berlalu. Kini, ia menjadi tunangan resmi dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, ia tak sangka takdir berkata lain padanya.

"Aku mencintainya, pig. Yah, walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi tak jarang ia juga membuatku tertawa karena tingkahnya. Ia lelaki penuh kejutan," paparnya. Melihat sang sahabat bahagia, mau tak mau ia ikut tersenyum senang. Ia benar, Sasuke sudah menemukan wanita yang pantas untuknya.

"Ne, sudah malam. Kita bisa bertemu lain hari, pig." Sakura melirik kearah jam dinding café yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tak terasa, ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Saling melepas rindu setelah hampir satu tahun tak bertemu.

"Kau dijemput?" Sakura mengangguk dan Ino segera melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil sang kekasih sudah berada di hadapannya lalu pergi.

Jalanan itu tampak sepi. Sudah 15 menit menunggu Sasuke juga tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Ia gelisah, café itu sudah tutup dari 10 menit yang lalu.

Senyum tipis terpatri ketika melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalnya berhenti tepat di depannya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Gaya kesal khas seorang Haruno yang tentu saja Sasuke hapal itu. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menatap datar tunangannya yang sedang merajuk kesal lantaran ia telat menjemput. "Hn. Maaf." Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu mengikuti jejak tunangannya untuk memasuki mobil.

"Kau marah?" Sakura menoleh pada pemuda berambut raven yang sedang sibuk menyetir dan sesekali mata elangnya menatap dirinya. "Tidak. Aku tak marah padamu," jawabnya disertai kekehan kecil.

"Hn." Dan Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika tangan kiri milik pemuda itu mengambil tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Sesekali wajah tampannya tersenyum tipis kearahnya membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Senyum kebahagiaan tentunya. Ah, betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari tunangan berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan yang lain menyetir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan Sakura tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum tulus yang ia perlihatkan. Hanya pada dirinya dan keluarganya saja Sasuke bisa hangat seperti ini. Membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman dengannya. Termasuk dirinya. Kenangan ini tak kan ia lupakan. Takkan pernah.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
